Take care, brother
by choco maribel
Summary: Nothing compares to a sister's love to her own brother. Oneshot. BakuraxOC.


xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bakura glanced at the sleeping girl on his bed. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, revealing pearl-black orbs. He smiled and touched her raven-black hair.

"How's your sleep?" He asked.

"I'm fine, aniki-san", she answered as she carefully got out of bed.

She wearily yawned and positioned herself at the opening of the door, as if blocking anyone from going through it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Blocking the door", the girl answered softly.

"Why would you that?" He asked again, confusion was clear in his voice.

"To prevent you from going out and stealing again", she replied, applying a little force in her voice.

He sighed; _this was just like the last time_.

"Misu, we've already talked about this", he said calmly.

"Yes, and as far as I remembered, I told you to **stay** here", she said, giving as little emotion as she can. "Please stay here", she pleaded softly.

"I can't" he said as he looked away from her poor gaze.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's already been our living. We'll starve to **death** if I stop stealing!" he retorted, slowly losing his temper. "Why can't you just understand?!" he shouted.

"Then why don't you do anything **better** than stealing?" she asked, giving force to her words.

"There's no other choice. Who would want to trust someone like me? I was born to be a thief and I live to be one!" he spat. "And you exist because of stealing so you don't have the right to complain!" He was already furious.

Tears started to swell in her eyes. "And why can't I? Can't I complain from the fear I feel every night you raid a tomb? Can't I complain from the fear I feel every time I think about the things that might happen to you inside a pyramid? Can't I complain from all the worries and fear that my brother get caught and killed?!" she cried. His eyes widened in shock as he fell silent.

"Now tell me, can't I? "She asked as tears flow freely from her eyes.

"Misu-"

"Every night you leave to sneak another tomb; you just don't know the fear, the sadness and the worries that overcome me. I can't even sleep thinking what bullshit might happen to you! I'm afraid you might never come back to me again" she sobbed.

He just stood there stunned at all of her words. He wasn't unable to speak as he just watched her sister broke down crying on the floor.

"I'm afraid to lose you brother. I've already lost mother and father. I'll die if you go too", she cried. He ran and hugged his crying sister.

"Please forgive me for causing you such pain but you must understand", he whispered.

"I, I'm afraid that, that I _hic_, would just wake up in the _hic_, the morning already knowing that you're not beside me any longer", she sobbed. "I, I just don't understand!" she cried.

Hush my dear, please do not worry. Brother won't be killed just by those mere soldiers and tomb keepers. You should know better" he said.

She stopped crying but she didn't reply. She pushed Bakura's arms off her and slowly scrambled back to bed. He stood up and faced her sister.

"Don't worry; tomorrow I'll be bringing you more rubies. You like them, don't you?" he said, hoping to cheer her up, but she didn't even respond to him.

_Just come back to me Bakura._

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow", he said as he walked out the door and gently closing it behind him.

"Don't worry, once I got all the millennium items, you won't have to be scared anymore because we will rule Egypt", he thought as he disappeared into pitch-black darkness.

She lay in the bed; it's starting again, the odd beating of my heart. She sighed as her lips muttered those same words again,

"_Take care brother"._

I did this while listening to our very, very, very boring Biology Teacher. December 15, 2008

Biology really has it wonders, eh?

So, that's it. Please review, that is all I ask this Christmas.

Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!!!

Love you all!! Muahh!

+=+= CHOCO MARIBEL =+=+

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
